It's what's on the inside
by Luciendar
Summary: A NaruXIno one shot. This is a kind of "what if" moment for, had Naruto and Ino fought in the chunin exams. I hope you enjoy it. I would consider making it into a full story with some minor changes if enough people want it so leave a comment. Rated T for language.


A/N: So this is a little one shot that I haven't been able to get off my mind. I was never really a shipper for NarutoXIno, but that's what great about this site. I read a great story for those two and now I'm all for them. I had an interesting thought about Ino's power and the kind of trouble that could get her into.

BEEP

The blonde woke with a start. She looked around the room and it took her a moment to recall where she was and how she got there. The white walls and harsh white light of the hospital room snapped her back into reality pretty fast. Regardless of the shocking wake up she was glad for it. Her dreams had been… less than desirable.

Her eyes then fell upon the reason for her presence here. It appeared that he was sleeping far more peacefully than she had. His body was sprawled out over the bed. She was going to have to fix his blanket again for it seemed that no matter how many times she did so that he would kick it off only moments later.

ZZZZ

His loud snore made her jump a bit in her chair, "Stupid Sasuke...I'll get you."

After everything that had happened here he was having a dream like any other night. As if what had happened between the two of them was forgotten in the stillness of the night. Truly, visitation had ended hours ago, but a quick genjutsu had convinced the nurses that no one was here. Still, she was just glad to see him alive.

ZZZZ

Another snore came from the bed, "Don't cry Ino...I'll save you."

That was really all her heart could take as the tears began to spill forward once more. It's not like she'd meant for any of it to happen. It had all been an accident. Had she been warned perhaps none of this would've happened.

Sure, Asuma Sensei had been trying to get her to forfeit the match. Not like that was going to happen. Everyone there figured a fight against Naruto was like an easy win. She'd actually felt lucky when she'd gotten to fight him. Then chunin exams had been hard enough up until that point. A real opponent would have only made things harder.

Having watched several matches all ready, like Hinata versus Neji, or Kiba versus her own teammate Choji, she knew she might be up against a monster. That Gara, or any of those sand shinobi, looked like real monsters. Plus she really hadn't liked the way the creepy guy from the sand, what was his name Kanka Crow or something… whatever, had kept looking at her. It was like she was some kind of prey to him.

Still nothing had prepared her for the fight against Naruto. She wasn't sure anything would ever be the same after that. She'd always thought of herself as Ino, the prettiest and most talented kunoichi of their year, and he was Naruto, the screw up. Ino had never really understood how he'd made it to being a genin anyway. Now everything had changed and she knew that everything was different now. If only things had been different. If only he hadn't been her opponent.

Ino got up from her chair and walked over to Naruto's bedside taking his hand. The tears continued to trickle down slowly. He'd saved her life and all she'd ever done was mistreat or ignore him.

'Never again,' she thought as she leaned down and placed her lips softly against his cheek.

If the smile that crossed his face was any indication he enjoyed it. Once upon a time the thought of doing _that_ to _him_ would have made her feel sick, but now...now she'd do anything for him. What else can you do for the boy who saves your life. Especially when he puts his own life at risk to do it. At risk might be putting it mildly. He was pretty certain he was going to die and she knew it.

Every time Ino closed her eyes to sleep she relieved that horrible fight. It had only been hours ago and yet it felt like a lifetime. Hopefully, as real time passed, she'd be able to forget.

 _ **12 HOURS EARLIER**_

"Moving on," the third exam proctor shouted, "Our fourth match of the third exam is Ino Yamanka, aginst Naruto Uzumaki."

The blonde haired kunoichi, couldn't help but do a little victory dance at her own lucky. She had just won the draw and gotten the easiest win left. It would've been nice to beat Sakura sure but, well if Sakura didn't make it to the next round it just proved that she was superior. After fixing her purple ninja top and skirt, as well as adjusting her head band that she wore as a belt she set off.

"Ino," Azuma Sensei called after her, "perhaps you should forfeit this match."

"Huhhhh," Ino called out to him, "What are you talking about Sensei? Naruto has to be like the weakest ninja here. I feel like I just won the lottery or something. This is like finding a two for one sale on name brand shoes."

Azuma sighed at her analogy and put out his cigarette, "Look Ino, he's not as weak as you think. If you make the wrong move well… I just want to to stay safe. Stick to basic ninjutsu and don't let his clones overwhelm you with taijutsu. Don't use your families special art, alright."

As serious as Ino knew it was when Azuma Sensei put out one of his cancer sticks the whole idea of Naruto, the buffoon, being any kind of threat seemed proposterous. She was going to walk out there and kick his butt, nothing to it. Whatever Azuma Sensei's hang up was, she was going to show him in short that it was unnecessary.

"Ino quit being such a pain," her teammate Shikimaru butted in, "Just listen to Azuma, if he says you can't handle it, then you can't handle it. Jeez, are all girls this much of a pain."

Now she was fuming. While Choji simply stayed back and snacked on his chips, both her Sensei and teammate were telling her to quit. They didn't believe in her. Looking across the platform that held all the genin's she spotted Naruto and the rest of team seven.

"Aww man," Naruto whined, "I've got to fight a girl, seriously? I was wanting to fight Sasuke in the first round, or maybe bushy brows, or one of those sand ninja guys."

"Just be grateful loser," Sasuke chipped in, "Now you have at least a chance of making it to the next round."

Naruto began to growl before Sakura cut him off, "Naruto calm down. Look, just go out there and kick the Ino pig back to the farm okay. Do it for me!"

Naruto wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. Back in the forest he'd passed out after a fight with that creepy grass ninja. He had gotten to save Sasuke which was pretty cool, and throw that cocky guys words right back in his face…

"What's wrong kid? Are ya scared?"

That moment might have been the highlight of the entire exam for Naruto. Still after he'd woke up he'd come to find Sakura had cut most of her hair off. Plus, she seemed to have developed a whole new respect for bushy brows, whatever that was about. Still they'd managed to get the scrolls they needed and get here, so whatever.

"You got it Sakura! I'll look so cool at there that you'll forget all about Sasuke," Naruto confidently shouted giving her a thumbs up.

The entirety of team seven, excluding Naruto, sighed at that, "Would you just go on Naruto before you get disqualified? Be careful out there. Never underestimate your opponent."

That comment had made him jump, "You got it Kakashi Sensei, I'm gone. No worries, Naruto Uzumaki will get it done."

Back over with Ino the girl found herself boiling. She jumped down to the arena with Naruto completely ignoring the advice of her Sensei and teammate. She couldn't even hear their sighs as aggrivation poured through her. Naruto's squad could believe in him and give him encouragement, why couldn't hers? What's more, the little squirt actually though he could win. Well that's it. Ino decided she was gonna win this fight without even throwing a punch.

The proctor came to stand between the two, "Fight four of the third exam... **begin."**

'Alright,' Ino thought, 'Now the game begins.'

Naruto was about to charge when Ino held out a hand to stop. Being mid run already he tripped on his own feet and ended up falling on his face. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard the familiar sound of someone calling him a loser up in the stand.

Naruto then hopped back to his feet, "Jeez Ino, what's your deal? Didn't you here, the fight has started?"

Undaunted Ino looked at him knowing that he was falling for it hook, line and sinker, "Why would I take a fight with you seriously Naruto. You've got to be like the weakest ninja here."

She watched confidently as he growled at her, "I'll show you Ino. I've gotten a lot stronger since the academy. I'm going to win this whole tournament, and continue on my path to become Hokage, believe it!"

Now for the end game, "Oh really, you, the Hokage? Please, as if a someone like you could be Hokage. Now someone like Sasuke sure, but you, I say keep dreaming. I could blow you away with one attack."

Now she had him grinding his teeth, perfect, "Oh yeah! I can take anything you can throw at me, believe it!"

That's when she hear shouts for her to stop. Apparently Asuma Sensei had figured out what she was going to do. Oh well, once she was done there would be no doubt who was top ninja here.

Just before she cast her jutsu she saw several of the jonin charging but it was too late, "Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

The 'Mind Transfer Jutsu' a secret technique of the Yamanka family. It allowed the user to transfer there conscious mind into the body of there intended target. A powerful technique indeed. Great for espionage and other ticking enemies. Still, like every powerful technique it had it's drawbacks. Such as it was a slow transfer, which is why she had to trick Naruto to stay still for her to cast it, plus whatever damage the body took that she was in could be somewhat transferred back to her original body. So, say the body she was in died before she returned, so would she. A body can't live without a mind after all.

All these details flew through Ino's mind as she found herself inside Naruto's mind. Certainly the technique must have landed. That being said, she had used it so many times before that she knew something was wrong. Wherever she was it was dark. She should be seeing what he sees now and in control of his body. Instead she seemed to be wondering around in this darkness, and she needed to figure things out so she could end this fight. There seemed to be some water covering the ground but still no light.

"Hello!" Ino shouted into the nothing.

She was shocked when a voice responded, "Ino, is that you? Where are you?"

Sure, Naruto was her enemy at the moment, but maybe finding him would help her figure things out so she ran towards his voice.

"Keep talking Naruto so I can find you," Ino shouted.

After him shouting a few more times she finally began to see some light. As she approached she found it to be torchlight. Wherever she was, there was still water everywhere, but now that she'd found Naruto she could win this match and get out of here.

"I don't know how you're still in here Naruto but once I beat you then," that was all she said before she found herself behind bars.

In frustration she began to bang on them, "What the heck loser, let me out of here right now! How are you even doing this?"

The anger left Ino quickly when she saw the panic building on Naruto's face, "Ino! We have to get you out of there now!"

Ino found she couldn't even put her hand through the bars without be wracked with mind numbing pain. If only that had been the worst of her problems. She was considering releasing the jutsu when she felt a moist heat on the back of her neck. Naruto was shouting all the while as she slowly turned to find herself face to face or snout or whatever with a giant fox.

It's grin and thundering chuckle sent chills through her bones. Immediately she went to release the jutsu but it was to late. A tail, one of nine it seemed, came crashing down on top of her. She knew she was only a consciousness right now, but she also knew the feeling of all of her bones being crushed could not be good for her body. Her attempts to talk, or even scream came out as gurgled noise.

"It's seems you've brought me a snack boy," the fox beast growled.

"Let her go!" Naruto shouted at the beast, "I swear if you hurt her fox I'll kill you!"

'Wow, that's really something coming from him,' Ino thought to herself since she couldn't speak, 'Must be easy to be brave though on the other side of the bars.'

The monster just laughed at him, "Oh I can't let the first gift you've ever given me go. That wouldn't make me seem very thankful now would it? Why don't you watch as I tear the flesh from her bones?"

It's laugh and threats had Ino in tears. Unable to move she couldn't even release her jutsu. This was it. This monster was going to kill her in here. Which would kill her mind, vis-a-vis killing her body. She really was going to die.

"No! Don't hurt her damn you!" Naruto continued to yell and reach for her in futility.

The beast laughed at his shouts as he continued to beat her already broken form with his tails. Naruto's cries only seemed to egg the beast on. Ino wasn't even sure why or how but she saw her own arm reaching out to Naruto.

Forcing herself she managed a few words, "Naruto, I'm sorry."

"Nooo," he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Stop iiiiit!"

Ino could see the beast coming to devour her now. She closed her eyes for the end, yet the blow never came. Slowly she opened her eyes.

A thunderous echoing laugh filled the cave. In front of her stood Naruto. He had somehow managed to get inside and now stood in between her and the fox. Whatever he had done she noticed that the get was open and the remnants of what looked to be a seal tag was in Naruto's hand. The gate being opened, Ino guessed, was a **very** , bad thing.

Naruto leaned down and ran a hand threw her hair. A sweet gesture, and one she'd have never let the boy do before. Yet now it seemed like the most magical thing ever. Her own white knight had come in and saved her. He took her hands and brought them together, helping her to make her hand sign.

His smile was tight on his face yet genuine, "Time for you to get out of her. Please be safe Ino, I'm sorry for all this."

Before Ino could say or do anything she was gone. The last thing sense she had was hearing that terrible laughter before she found herself on the floor. Her body felt awful. She knew all of her bones weren't broken but that didn't mean her muscles weren't screaming in pain, and she wasn't sure but she probably had some internal damage.

She had to fight to open her eyes. She found herself surrounded by jonin and her teammates. Everyone seemed to be in awe, but she wasn't sure why. That's when she saw, and heard it. The terrible scream that came from the boy in front of her, it was Naruto. He was surrounded by a swirling red vortex. It was chakra, it had to be she could feel that, but still you shouldn't be able to see chakra, but this was clearly visible. What must he be going through?

Inside the beasts chakra was devouring Naruto. Fight as he might he couldn't break free of the beast. It seemed like all the rage and pain he'd ever felt had been multiplied by a hundred and was now baring down on top of him. Much longer and he'd lose control. At least he'd been able to save Ino. Sure she was kind of a mean girl, but she didn't deserve this. Honestly, he thought she was the prettiest girl he'd ever met. Sakura was just as pretty mind you, but half of his feelings for her he knew were just his desire to not lose to Sasuke in any way.

Ino had always been on a level he couldn't reach. It was funny in a way, but maybe in his final moments, he'd been able to make her see him as a guy worth her. Barely conscious he forced his eyes open to witness his last moments.

'No!" he thought as he found Ino still on the ground in front of him, 'Had the damage she took in here somehow hurt the her out there? If the fox got out now she'd die. But what was he supposed to do? Right now the fox was just a mass of chakra sure, but once he got out… wait a second, he's just chakra. So if his chakra could be stopped maybe that could trap the fox in him.'

His eyes scanned the room until he found who he was looking for, "Neji!"

As much as he hated asking this guy for anything he didn't have the luxury to be picky. This guys fighting style might be the only thing that could stop him. As powerful as the Sensei here are, he doubted they could stop the fox.

"Neji," he shouted again and the boy finally jumped down against other protest, "Look I don't have time to explain, but you have to do that thing you do and shut off my chakra. Do it completely! Even if it kills me!"

Everyone stared on in shock. The idea of killing him must have already crossed some of the minds of the jonin there because none of them looked to surprised. Neji, who he hadn't seen display any emotion just looked on. He really needed Neji to hurry up to because he wasn't lying, he only had a few more seconds before the fox took over and was free.

It seemed a nod from Guy Sensei was all he needed as he took position, "Eight Trigrams, Sixty-four palms. Two palms, four palms, eight palms, sixteen palms, thirty-two palms, sixty-four palms!"

Naruto could feel every single chakra point shutting down. He also felt that vile fox searching for different places to escape from. Every time he came to another Neji seemed to be on top of it and shut it down. Those creepy eyes were at least good for something. Lowering his gaze he saw Ino again. She was reaching out to him this time. As if she could save him this time. A smile was all he could give her as he lost consciousness when Neji finally stuck his heart.

Ino found herself screaming as Naruto's body hit the floor. All of the Jonin were yelling and giving orders. The exam was obviously be placed on hold. Not that she really thought she would pass now, not that it even mattered anymore. With everyone else busy and running around she seemed to have been forgotten in the confusion. Slowly Ino forced her broken form to crawl towards him. She wasn't sure why, but she just had to get to him.

Finally as she reached him she forced herself to sit up and placed his head her lap. She didn't even notice everyone around her freeze and stare as she put Naruto's head in her lap and begin to stroke his head. Not that she would have cared if she had, not anymore anyways. None of them would ever truly know what this knucklehead, frustrating, annoying boy had in him. Or what he put up with every day. He wasn't someone to be ignored, picked on, or even feared. Naruto was a hero.

 _ **PRESENT**_

It wasn't long after that when ANBU showed up. They had used some kind of technique on his stomach. Ino could only assume that it had sealed the fox again. Neji had then come and restored Naruto's chakra flow.

Ino had been immediately been rushed to the hospital and treated. Luckily not much had to be done, and she'd been fortunate that their hadn't actually been any true internal damage. So after a few hours of treatement she'd been released. She knew she should probably either check in with Asuma or go home, but when she found Naruto's room, she found she couldn't leave.

So here she was. At his bedside stroking his hair once more. The days events behind her and looking toward the future. Regardless of what lay ahead for him however, she knew one thing. Never again would he have to face it alone. From now on she would be there.

ZZZZ

His snore catching her off guard once more, "Don't worry Ino, I'm here for you."

A smile came across her lips, "I'm here for you too, forever."

A/N: Well guys that's it. I hope that you liked it. I'm thinking about writing more here but I'm not sure. If you guys would like to see this one shot turned into a story then let me know.


End file.
